zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Lala Nishino
Lala Nishino is the Protagonist of Period 43. A popular teenage girl, she was dating Aki, and Junko was one of her friends. Bio Appearance Lala is described as being cute and pretty, with big feminine eyes and shoulder length curled hair with her long bangs smoothly brushed within her forelocks and a strand sticking out on each side. When she isn't smiling she can often be found pouting. Personality Lala appears to be a very happy and loving young lady who dotes on her object of offection. She loves to flirt and tease Aki, as well as her friends. But she can quickly become upset or angry and is shown to normally try to cover it up with a cute smile to avoid letting others know what is really on her mind. Later into the story she is revealed to be fairly shallow and superficial. Not only did she refuse to think someone "plain" like Junko could possibly have a boyfriend or be popular, but she was blinded to how Aki realized she only loved herself and was very unhappy. She is manipulative and self-serving. History Not only is she scouted by magazines and acting offers, but Lala also has a wonderful and popular boyfriend. She couldn't be any happier; but lately her boyfriend has been quite distant and she has no idea why. With her birthday coming up a friend suggests he might just be planning a surprise as she finds a wrapped present someone left on her desk, containing a marionette inside. A classmate recognizes it and explains how it is rumored to be able to control the owners loved one- something she isn't interested in. She tosses it towards her friend Junko, teasingly suggesting she try it out. After school Lala enjoys cake and drinks with Aki while bringing up what happened, but when he excuses himself to the restroom she grows suspicious once more and quickly investigates by searching his phone. She manages to find his phone before he returns, and sees a concerning text from Junko. Over the course of the next day she attempts to determine why she would be speaking to him and eventually comes to the conclusion that she is being cheated on. She angrily fumes over this during class and considers breaking up with Aki, until she realized how this would make her lose the envy of everyone else. She can't risk that, but she has to do something, which causes her to remember the marionette and take it back in order to test it out. After following the instructions she was given by the boys who recognized the puppet, she returns to her friends and behind her back controls it, asking that Aki ignore Junko. She is delighted when it seems to work and quickly clings to her boyfriend, offering to make him a bento for his game. She happily cuddles up with him, acting even more loving than usual much to their flustered classmates surprise, but she smirks noticing how upset Junko is when she suddenly storms out of the room. It's then Aki prepares to leave, asking that she wait for him unil after club. She agrees, but decides that because he was cheating on her, he must be taught a lesson. She pulls out the puppet and thinks about how she will use it to make him give her things, focus on her more, take her out on dates, and beg for forgiveness; but to her surprise, when she tries to control him again it doesn't work. She is then approached by a worried Junko, who asks to speak in private. In the room Lala wastes no time to confront her ex-friend on what she found and doesn't appear to be moved or feel anything other than pity when Junko bursts into tears and pleads for forgiveness. She explains how she had feelings for him since they were first-years, and how they spent a lot of time together. While she knew she had to keep distance from him because he dated Lala, she couldn't help it, and they are very happy together. As Aki joins them, Lala can only stand in silence as he confirms what she suspected, and he angrily tells her that he realized a long time ago that being with Lala wasn't worth it because she never loved him, just herself. He was planning on telling her today, and on the spot dumps her to be with Junko, refusing to let her control him anymore. Having been properly dumped, an enraged Lala grabs the puppet and violently clenches it, crunching it's joints and squeezing it until she tosses it out of the nearby window. But oddly she finds herself feeling pain and looks to see her arm has become bent up and bloodied. By some unknown force she is then thrown from the window, hitting the ground much to the panic of her classmates. All she can do is lay in a bloodied, battered heap unable to move as she slowly loses consciousness from blood loss. In this time she notices the marionette and her are in the same pose, and she thinks about how her day went, causing her to realize that she never had control over Aki; it was herself she was controlling because he was right: she only loved herself. The puppet was her. Quotes Trivia *She resembles Erika Katori. *She is the oldest Protagonist in the series. **She is also the second with a confirmed age. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Characters